Life As We Know It
by Tinkerbell90
Summary: Sequel to 'Family': Managing a double life can be hard and when his world changes yet again, Oliver is glad to have Felicity and Diggle by his side, after all that's what family is there for. Oliver/Felicity; Oliver/Diggle bromance; Thea/Roy; hints of Tommy/Laurel


**AN: ****This a sequel to my previous Arrow one shot called "Family" if you want to avoid a few confusions, I suggest to read it first. I'm sorry, this is long, actually I guess too long, but it contains a lot more interaction between charcaters than the previous story. Oliver, Felicity and Diggle will still be in the center, but it ****also features Thea, Roy, Tommy, Laurel, Walter and Moira a lot more.  
**

**I'm sorry if I used too much fluff. And of course English is not my mother tongue and I make mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Please leave a comment :)**

* * *

_**Life As We Know It**_

The man ran for his life. Actually, before this very day he had no idea he could run this fast, but he knew it was essential for his survival or at least his freedom.

He was out of breath, but he couldn't stop. If he would be caught, he would be dead or at least as good as dead since his crimes would put him into prison for a life time.

He dared to look behind him for a second, no one was there and he started to believe that maybe he was the lucky one, the first guy who ever escaped the infamous Green Arrow, Starling City's personal guardian, the one they called a _hero._

He slowed down for a bit, a fatal mistake since a second later an arrow hit his right arm. He screamed out in agony. "What….no please…." He said into the darkness.

No one answered him. Instead a second arrow appeared in front of his feet.

"I…I have a gun." His hands were shaking as he put out an old-fashioned looking revolver. "I will shoot you." He knew he didn't sound very convincing, but even the Green Arrow couldn't be immune to gun wounds, right?

Again not a single noise. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm, the revolver fell down and he was pinned against a wall.

"Jack Mitchell, you failed the –" A deep voice started talking. "Ah, screw it." The Green Arrow let go of him. "You already know that you are a sneaky little bastard." He grabbed his hands and tied him up. Then he did the same with his feet.

"Police will be here any second, don't try anything and tell Detective Lance he doesn't need to thank me." He turned around and walked away.

"Wai….wait!" Jack Mitchell called after him. "You can't leave me like that!"

The Green Arrow turned around once again. "Stop getting on my nerves, I'm already late." And with that he disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Felicity was walking around in her room, feeling like a caged animal when someone knocked on her door. "Come in…" she said and tried to calm down.

Diggle walked inside, a tiny smile on his lips. "How are you doing?" He knew it was probably the wrong question to ask, since she looked pretty stressed out, but he did it nevertheless.

"How am I doing?" She snapped. "I'm feeling like Watson when Sherlock jumped from that damn building…or no scratch that I'm feeling like any fan that saw Sherlock jumping from that damn building and couldn't figure out how he survived it!"

Diggle sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but you have to calm down."

She groaned. "Is he here?" Her voice was trembling and when Diggle didn't answer immediately, she felt like passing out. "I need to sit down."

Diggle gently helped her on a chair, which wasn't that easy concerning her dress. It was beautiful and simple, but according to Thea not meant for sitting since it would crinkle immediately.

"What if he is not coming? What if he has cold feet? Oh my God that means I'm Richard Gere. He is totally Julia Roberts and runs away….I…I…I think I have a panic attack." She closed her eyes.

"Here." Diggle handed her a glass of water. "He loves you, Felicity. He would never leave you or get cold feet." He softly stroked her back. Over the years she turned into the little sister he never knew he wanted and he loved her deeply, seeing her panicking like that, almost made him panic as well. "He had to take care of this _thing. _You know a _fox thing._"

Felicity stared at him, she knew exactly what Diggle was talking about. "Today? Is he insane…who am I kidding he is insane." She moaned and wished she had some champagne instead of water.

_Fox thing _was the codeword Felicity started to use for Oliver's activities as Green Arrow, whenever they didn't know if the three of them were alone and could talk about it privately. She came up with the idea after urging Oliver to watch some Disney movies with her one night. It was named after the Disney version of Robin Hood, who happened to be a fox. Felicity thought it was cute and Oliver just couldn't say no to her, so it became their thing.

"What if he ran into the one person in the world he couldn't defeat? What if he is dead? Lying in some dark, stinky alley with his hood covered in blood and…I should stop, right?" She looked at Diggle with big eyes, not knowing what to do or think, which was very rare for Felicity.

Diggle hugged her deeply. "Everything will be okay. He will be here in time, he wouldn't miss it for the world." He assured her.

"Thanks, John." She almost whispered.

Another knock on the door interrupted them and Thea walked in, wearing a beautiful rose colored dress. "Well, well, well…." She said warningly, "If that isn't Mr. Diggle." She smirked teasingly. "Get your ass out of here John Boy, it's a men free zone! If you want to hug someone, go hug my brother he is rumbling around in his room."

Felicity took a deep breath, Oliver seemed to have returned. She shot Diggle a big smile. "It's okay, go."

He nodded and walked passed Thea. "Good boy, Dig." She said and he chuckled. "Hope you'll save me a dance."

Thea then turned her attention on Felicity. "You look stunning." And it was true. Her dress was not exactly white, it was more cream colored. It was long, made of silk and strapless.

Her hair was pinned up, apart from a few free blonde curls and the makeup was simple, but elegant.

She wore no jewelry, except for her engagement ring and a heart shaped locket Oliver gave her for their first year anniversary.

"Thanks…." She said shyly. She wasn't used to be the center of attention.

Thea bit her lip and tried to suppress a few tears. "I can't believe it's finally happening." She pulled Felicity into a deep hug. "Sisters soon."

* * *

Oliver mastered the art of changing from his hood and leather into suits years ago, but suddenly it seemed like an impossible task.

He couldn't get the hood over his head, his pants wouldn't open and he stumbled over his shoes.

He was never the clumsy one, but today made him nervous. He hated being nervous.

"Oliver, are you in there?" He heard Diggle's voice from outside the door.

"Yeah….come in." He answered, still trying to get out of his hood.

Diggle was used to seeing Oliver in strange situations, but nothing would ever top the image of his friend being caught in his hood and his pants half way down.

"You look ridiculous." He laughed.

Oliver groaned. "Stop laughing, John. Get me out of here!"

Diggle helped him, but he still couldn't stop laughing. "Are you okay? Felicity was freaking out."

When Oliver was finally free from his Green Arrow clothes he needed to sit down for a moment. "I didn't want to worry her, but this guy was about to flee the city and the police was too incompetent to get him on their own." He complained.

Diggle handed him his shirt. "So…you ready?"

Oliver raised his eyebrow. "Of course, Dig. I waited for this day long enough."

When he and Felicity first got together, he had no idea if it would work out, but the longer they were together, the more he started to think of a future with her. The fact that she knew and excepted his vigilante side made it easier for him. She understood when he had to cancel a date to catch a bad guy, she helped him to make up excuses when he had to run away from meetings with her parents and she helped him to save the city every day.

When he finally popped the question it was more or less spontaneously. He just finished a mission and they were still connected over the little device in his ear; she congratulated him and when she was about to turn it off he just asked her; shocking her and Diggle who was unfortunately listening as well.

Since he was getting dressed for the possible most important day in his life, she obviously said yes.

"Guys?" The door opened and Thea's long term boyfriend Roy Harper walked in. "Hope you're ready, it's time."

* * *

It was a small ceremony. Only the closest friends and family were there and do to some miracle Walter even managed it to keep the press away.

Oliver looked at the faces that were staring at him, why he waited for Felicity to make her entrance.

There was Diggle right next to him as his best man and the priest obviously. The guests were seated in front of him. He recognized a few of Felicity's co-workers from the company and a lot of her friends, people he knew from the club and some old friends from school. Felicity's father stared grumpily at him, he still wasn't over the fact that his precious little angel was marrying a playboy like Oliver. Her mother on the other hand smiled and winked at him. She was proud her daughter was marrying a good looking, wealthy gentleman like him.

But those weren't the people that mattered. Apart from Diggle and Thea, who was with Felicity, the only people that truly mattered where those who were there almost from the beginning.

There was Walter, his stepfather, the most honest man he had ever known. Carly, Diggle's sister-in-law turned girlfriend and her son. There was Roy, who oddly enough turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to Thea and there was Laurel.

Telling Laurel about his engagement was probably the weirdest thing Oliver had ever done. He was over and she was over him and they were friends, but still telling your ex, the one you loved for years that you are marrying the love of your life was strange.

Luckily Laurel and Felicity got along well. Felicity had her insecurities about Laurel's part in Oliver's life, but she quickly discovered that there was no need for jealousy. Oliver was one hundred percent committed to her and Laurel was simply lovely.

Oliver closed his eyes for a moment. Only three people he loved were missing. His father who died on that lifeboat years ago, his mother who was still traveling somewhere in the world and tried to make up for her crimes and of course Tommy, his former best friend.

Tommy wasn't around in Starling City very often. After Oliver killed Malcolm he took over his father's company and that required a lot of business trips.

Oliver still missed Tommy, but he understood his reasons for staying away, he was kind of avoiding his mother for the same reasons.

When he opened his eyes again, the music started to play and Thea walked in, looking beautiful in her maid of honor dress.

What followed was the most gorgeous thing Oliver had ever seen. Felicity looked beyond beautiful and she smiled the brightest smile a person probably ever smiled.

He was astonished by just looking at her. Knowing that this woman would soon be his forever made him happier than he had ever been and proud because she was perfect to him in every way.

Felicity's heart was beating faster with every step. Oliver wore suits often, but this time he was even more drop dead gorgeous than all the other times before. His eyes were never leaving hers and Felicity needed to remind herself that this was reality.

This wasn't a dream of a little girl who hoped she would marry the handsome prince one day, this was her, Felicity Smoak, the IT-Girl marrying Oliver Queen.

So when he reached out his hand, she grabbed it and when he whispered "I love you." She simply said it back.

* * *

The year has 365 days and the one day Oliver had to run into Tommy again was the anniversary of Malcolm Merlyn's death.

He wasn't sure if that was a cruel joke destiny played on him or if his karma had gotten that bad.

He was just getting some groceries Felicity needed for dinner, he walked into the grocery store and there he was, Tommy Merlyn.

"Tommy…" Oliver greeted carefully, not sure what exactly to say.

Tommy's eyes widened. They haven't seen each other in almost a year, Tommy successfully avoided all places in the city he knew he could bump into his former best friend.

"Oliver…" He said back, looking around with discomfort.

"How are you?" Oliver knew the exact moment the words came out of his mouth that he shouldn't have ask it, but he had the wild theory that Felicity started to rub off on him. He caught himself for then once since they were together speaking without thinking first.

Tommy laughed bitterly. "How am I doing? Seriously? I don't know. I'm head of a company I never wanted. I hadn't had a serious relationship since I broke up with the only woman I've ever loved and my father is still dead."

Oliver looked down. "I'm sorry, I deserved that."

Tommy laughed again. "How are you, _Ollie_?" His voice was filled with nothing but bitterness. "I read an article just a few days ago calling Verdant the most popular club in Starling City. And how is that new wife of yours? Congratulations by the way, I wanted to send you a new mixer but I was too busy not giving a shit." He leaned closer to his former friend and whispered into his ear. "You must feel great, since the whole city loves their _hero, Green Arrow._"

Oliver shuddered. He had encountered a lot of people during the last few years who hated and despised him, but nothing could compare to the venom in Tommy's voice.

When Oliver didn't answer, Tommy just shook his head. "I'm out of here."

"Wait!" Oliver ran after him. They were at odds since forever and Oliver got why Tommy hated him, but a part of him also knew that what he did all those years ago was right. Malcolm needed to be stopped, he was an insane criminal.

"What, Oliver?" Tommy turned around. "Are you going to apologize again, because you already did it and I don't care!"

"I know you don't and I understand, but is it so hard for you to consider that I had no fun doing what I had to do?" Oliver's voice got a bit louder, he looked around hoping no one would listen to their conversation.

"Why don't you say it out loud? You _killed _my _father._" He had a hard time controlling his anger, tears were boiling up inside of him, but he promised himself never to be weak in front of Oliver.

"It was him or me!" Oliver snapped. "He was going to shoot me and I shot first. I chose my life over his!"

Tommy clenched his fists. "Stop it…."

But Oliver wasn't going to stop, not this time. They avoided this talk for too many years now. "He was about to kill a thousand of innocent people, he was beyond help Tommy." He hissed.

Tommy shook his head even more. "Vertigo killed people as well and you just had the Count arrested." Deep down Tommy knew that Oliver had no other the choice, but it was still his father and needed to defend him.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I'm sorry I took your father away from you, but I'm not sorry that I killed the Dark Archer who poisoned the city." He put his hands into his pocket and walked away, leaving Tommy alone.

When Oliver arrived home he told Felicity what happened, she said nothing and just put her arms around him, comforting him.

* * *

"I never got to thank him." Roy said one night as he and Thea lay in bed.

She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at him in surprise. "What?"

He sat up and started to play with her long, brown curls. "The Green Arrow. We never found out who he is and I never got the chance to thank him for saving my life. For giving me a second chance…especially with you."

Thea smiled softly and started to stroke his cheek. A few years ago she and Roy tried everything to get to know the true identity of the vigilante. Roy was obsessed with meeting him again and thank him for what he did. Thea never actually thought it was good idea, but she loved Roy and wanted to help him to make peace with the whole situation. But whatever they tried, Green Arrow always seemed to know what they were doing. Sometimes Thea suspected him to be someone she knew, but she quickly shook that feeling off. It was simply impossible.

"What brings this up now?" she asked confused.

"I don't know. He is all over the news everyday. People admire him and thank him, even those who thought he was a dangerous maniac years ago and well I still kinda feel that I owe him something." Roy answered in all honesty.

Thea kissed him gently on the lips. "If it means so much to you, we can start looking again."

* * *

Felicity was looking at her computer. Oliver was about to break into yet another building to frighten yet another criminal and it was her job to guide him through.

Diggle was standing behind her, looking over her shoulder. "Too bad I hurt my shoulder the last time. This looks really tough, he could need me."

Felicity shot him a brief smile. "It'll be okay, if dear husband knows one thing, then how to scare the bad guys."

She turned back to her screen. "You have to go left now." She said into her speaker. "Then there will be two guards on the right side."

"_Thanks." _Oliver answered her.

She watched him taking out the guards, moving forward. She wasn't worried at all that he might get hurt. She trusted him to be careful.

"So, how's married life?" Diggle asked.

"Three guards are coming at you." She said into the speaker before she turned her attention back to John. "It's great, you should try it."

Diggle blushed immediately. He and Carly were dating even longer than Oliver and Felicity, they lived together and even raised her son together, but still he felt weird proposing to his brother's former wife. "I don't know…I don't want to pressure her."

"Honey, the big bad guy is hiding behind the next door on your right." She listened to Oliver breaking in and heard the all familiar phrase "You failed the city."

"John, you're a good guy, but don't you think after all those years Carly will kinda expect you to ask her?" She said carefully.

Diggle's eyes widened. "Did she say something to you?" He was frightened. Of course he was thinking about taking the next step with her, but the sudden thought of a marriage scared him deeply. He knew his job as a part of Oliver's team was dangerous. He loved every second of it, but was he ready to risk Carly losing yet another husband?

Felicity bit her lip and wished she hadn't said anything at all. Carly was a good friend of hers and they talked about their significant others, but Diggle was her friend as well and she felt like he needed to know what was going on.

"Maybe. But that doesn't mean she expects you to go down on one knee immediately. Maybe you should just talk to her about it." She suggested.

"_Tell Dig to man up and ask the girl already." _Oliver suddenly said.

Felicity almost forgot they were still connected. "Bad guy?" she asked.

"_Is crying and waiting for the police and I don't think he will sleep for a few days. Now encourage our friend." _He answered quickly.

Felicity smiled. "Oliver says you should man up and just propose." She repeated her husband's words.

Diggle rolled his eyes. "He's the one to talk…" He murmured. "Look how long it took him to even ask you out."

"I heard that." The door to the lair opened and Oliver walked in, a cocky grin on his face.

Felicity jumped on her feet and greeted him with a kiss. "Hey…Mr. Arrow." She said using her 'flirty voice' and gave him a wink.

Oliver grinned and picked her up. She giggled. "I think we should get home." He quickly said.

She purred. "You did a good job tonight, I think you deserve a little reward."

He kissed her again and then looked at his annoyed friend. "Having a wife is awesome, you should really try it."

Diggle made a mental note to talk to Carly about the issue and tell her he wasn't ready to get married. And he added a little footnote to never ask his friends for advice again.

* * *

Things were going pretty well for Oliver and that way maybe the reason why everything had to change.

It started like a normal night for him. He and Felicity had dinner with her parents. Her mother was friendly as always, asking about the club and the company and implying how much she wanted grandchildren and her father still made no secret out of it how much he disliked Oliver.

After dinner they met up with Diggle in the lair and Oliver hooded up. There was a new drug dealer on the loose for a while now and he decided it was time to catch him once and for all.

Felicity easily managed to find him and Oliver made his way to him. Diggle was still recovering from a previous injury, but since the drug dealer seemed like a small-timer they thought he wouldn't need any back up anyways.

He easily broke into the drug dealer's hideout and confronted him and that was where everything went wrong.

What Oliver didn't know was that Thea and Roy were following him or rather they were following Green Arrow.

The last time they were investigating his true identity Thea told him about it and even asked for his help, but this time she kept quiet, knowing Oliver would disapprove anyways.

One of the dealer's henchmen discovered them hiding nearby. He pointed a gun at Roy and ordered another guy to grab Thea.

Oliver was so perplexed that he let his guard down for a second and the dealer got away, taking Thea with him as a hostage.

"Thea!" Roy yelled after her and in a rush of adrenalin, he defeated the guy who was holding him back. He ran after her, blaming himself for her kidnapping.

Oliver needed to react quickly. He had so save his sister, but he couldn't risk Roy's life in the process. He had a hard time admitting it, but he got very fond of the young man over the last couple of years. Thea loved him and they were good for each other.

So he grabbed Roy's shoulder and pulled him back. "I'll get her, you stay here." He ordered, his voice blurred.

Roy tried to free himself from his grip, knowing a discussion would only cost him time. Time Thea probably didn't have. "Please, let me go. She is my girlfriend!"

Oliver understood Roy's pain and wish to help, but the dealer turned out far more dangerous than he thought. "Sorry, but no."

"I love her!" Roy shouted. "I dragged her into this…I have to save her!"

Suddenly Oliver felt taken back in time, right to that very moment were Malcolm Merlyn was about to die and he had to reveal himself to Tommy to save him. It messed up their relationship forever.

This situation was quiet similar, the only difference was, he had a choice. It wasn't necessary to reveal himself to Roy, but somehow he was just tired of lying.

"Trust me, I love her as much as you do and I will protect her." He said, showing his face.

Roy gasped. He expected to be shocked to discover Green Arrow's identity, but he never expected this. "Oliver?" He stumbled backwards. He went through his hair, taking deep breaths. It was almost too much to process immediately, but in a weird way it suddenly made sense. "All the times you suddenly disappeared, the stupid excuses….but I never thought…"

Oliver knew was way too much for Roy right now, but Thea was his priority now. "Wait here, I'll get her."

Roy nodded. "I trust you." He knew he probably should have felt anger towards Oliver for lying for all those years, especially since he knew how much it meant to Roy what the Green Arrow did for him, but somehow he only admired him more now.

Oliver never told him much about the island, but Roy figured out it did things to him no one could possibly imagine. He didn't knew Oliver before the island, but Thea once told him he was different, more easy going and irresponsible. All the more reason for Roy to look up to him know, because in his eyes Oliver used all the bad experiences he had and channeled them to do something good.

He decided to slowly go after him, but not to interfere in whatever he was going to do, because if someone would get Thea back it would be her brother.

For Thea everything happened in a blur. One moment she and Roy were watching the Green Arrow, trying to get a look at his face, the next minute there was a gun, a giant guy and a manic running away holding her close to him.

She wasn't even sure if she was screaming or not. Nothing seemed real.

Then there were a few arrow, hitting the bad guy in the eye. He fell down, Thea with him, unharmed, but in a shock. She never saw another person die.

Her vision was blurry, she was sure she was going to pass out. There were voices calling her name. She remembered seeing Roy looking down at her and someone else carrying her. She swore it was her brother, but that was impossible right?

* * *

Thea woke up, only remembering a few things. She knew she had been taken, she also knew Roy was there and that the Arrow rescued her. The only memory she couldn't place was why she saw her brother's face.

Her head was pounding. She felt disoriented. "Where am I?" she said slowly. She didn't recognize the strange room or the table she lay on.

"Thea?" A familiar female voice said. "Thank God, you're awake. You were out for hours and we were worried sick."

Thea slowly said up, hoping she wouldn't pass out again. She tried to push the memories of the dead guy with an arrow in his eye away, it was just too horrible.

"Felicity?" she almost whispered, looking straight into the eyes of her sister-in-law.

Felicity smiled relieved. "I was telling the guys to get you to a hospital, but Oliver didn't think it was a good idea and Roy was panicking and….how do you feel?"

She wasn't sure how to answer that question. "What happened?"

Felicity hesitated for a moment. It wasn't exactly her place to tell. She already freaked out when Oliver informed her that he told Roy the truth, but telling Thea would be harder, a lot harder.

"A drug dealer decided to kidnap you." Oliver walked into the room, wearing jeans and a grey shirt. Roy was following him, smiling at Thea.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He said and walked over to her. Thea swung her arms around his neck, pressing him closer. "I don't remember what exactly happened." She confessed. "You were there for me and…." She slowly pushed away to get a better look at her brother. "You too. But why?"

Oliver exchanged a quick glance with Felicity who gave him a slow nod. She wasn't exactly okay with his decision to let Thea in on the secret, simply because she was afraid it would damage their relationship as well, but once he made up his mind there was no way to stop him.

"Roy, I need your help with something." Felicity said and gestured at the door. Roy kissed Thea on the cheek and followed Felicity outside. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew it was a thing between Oliver and Thea.

Thea felt good enough to finally stand up. "Where are we and what's going on?" She was beyond confused. Roy, drug dealer, kidnapping, Green Arrow and Oliver. She knew there was an obvious answer, the puzzle was slowly getting together inside of her mind, but she refused to believe it.

"What is this place?" she asked instead, hoping her brother would tell her something more logical than the explanation that was forming inside of her head.

"Its Verdant's basement." He answered, his eyes never leaving hers.

She walked around, looking at everything. Computers, weapons, _arrows _in particular. She closed her eyes for a moment. "A few years ago, I had that stupid theory that the island messed up your brain, you developed some kind of split personality and dressed up as a weirdo Robin Hood at night, but when I looked you into the eyes, I thought, _no my brother wouldn't lie to me like that, my brother doesn't kill people._" Tears were filling her eyes. "I've one question, why did you lie to me? _Me _of all people." She walked towards him, looking straight into his eyes. "It's obvious Felicity knows and I bet Diggle knows as well. And Tommy…my God that's why Tommy doesn't talk to you anymore, right? Because _Green Arrow _killed Malcolm Merlyn. You killed Tommy's dad…." She covered her mouth with her hand.

Oliver wasn't sure what he could say or do. This was his baby sister and she looked at him like he was a total stranger. He hadn't felt this way for a long time. "I had no choice. Malcolm wanted to blow up the Glades including all the people living there…."

Thea shook her head. "I get that….really I do. He was insane, it's okay….I just, I saw you killing someone today….I know you did it to save me, but…I don't understand how it is so easy for you."

He softly touched her shoulders. "It is never easy to take another person's life, but I would do it all over again if that means saving you." He confessed.

Thea just nodded. Somehow she understood. If the roles were reversed she would probably do the same.

"I'm sorry I lied. I wanted to keep you safe. I never wanted to drag you into this life." He said and from the look in her eyes, he could tell she understood. Thea could be more mature than people actually gave her credit for sometimes. She saw things, understood things, most people wouldn't.

"Why did you start this in the first place? The island wasn't some kind of superhero summer camp, right?" She made a joke, a good sign for Oliver.

"No…I did it because I owed Dad." And then he started to tell her everything. The real way their father died, about Slade and Shado and Yao Fei, about the torture, the loss and everything he endured during his five years away.

Thea was unusually quiet, but she understood, it was his time to talk. She waited for years for him to open up to her like that and her wish was finally granted.

She didn't comment once, she suppressed her tears when he talked about their father and she actually caught herself feeling an immense pride. Her brother saved numerous people, he saved Roy for her and he continued doing good. Yes he killed people and yes she didn't agree with all of his methods, but she was happy he finally shared his secrets with her.

They talked all night long and Thea felt closer to her brother than ever.

* * *

"I want in." Roy said as he watched Oliver training with his arrows. It was still a foreign sight to him, seeing Thea's brother whom he always pictured as a relatively soft and harmless guy shooting arrows like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Absolutely not." Oliver replied.

Roy walked up and down. "Diggle and Felicity are in." He argued.

Oliver put the bow aside and grabbed for his water bottle. "Diggle is a trained soldier and Felicity a computer genius. You're a kid from the Glades, you may know how to survive on the streets, but you have no training or whatsoever."

Roy didn't like Oliver's tone at all. He was treating him like a child, like someone who was idolizing his hero without thinking about the consequences, but Roy knew exactly where he belonged, what his place in life was. "You saved me. You gave my life a new purpose and please let me help you do good."

"It's not all fun and games, Roy." Oliver was losing his patience with the boy. "Everyday I'm outside, I risk my life. It is not just dressing up and scaring some nasty villains, it is hard and cruel and sometimes you see things that are horrible. There are images inside of my head I will never forget. You may lived a hard life, but you know nothing. Got it?" He walked past him. "And I will not risk your life, especially for Thea's sake."

* * *

Felicity was sitting in her office. She had a lot of work to do, but suddenly felt so redundant. She stared down at the tiny stick in her hand. Her whole body was shaking.

She started feeling weird about two weeks ago, but she blamed it on a flu that was haunting the Queen Company, she would have never thought it would be _this._

"Felicity, you want some lunch, dear?" Walter walked inside, a big smile on his face. He loved Felicity, to him she was the best thing that ever happened to his stepson and he liked spending time with her. She was funny and witty and always cheered him up.

Felicity looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Walter was immediately concerned. "Felicity, you are pale. Are you not feeling well?"

She wasn't sure what to answer. A part of her was happy about her new situation, another part terrified.

When she didn't answer, Walter kneed down in front of her. That was when he saw the stick. She hadn't put it away, she was unable to let go of it.

"Is that a pregnancy test?" He asked in disbelief.

She nodded carefully. Hearing someone else saying it made it suddenly so real.

Walter's face lit up. He pulled her into a deep hug. "Congratulations, dear." His voice sounded so incredible happy, Felicity couldn't help but smile a little.

"Thanks, Walter." She said. "I'm just a bit shocked I guess. Oliver and I never really discussed children…the only one who discusses it on a daily base is my mother and you know her once she starts she doesn't shut up, but we never…and I don't know how he will react and I'm scared and I –"

Walter squeezed her shoulder. "Breathe, dear. A baby is a wonderful thing and I'm sure Oliver will be thrilled."

Felicity wanted to believe Walter, wanted to believe Oliver would be happy, but a part of her couldn't imagine it. For any other young married a couple a child would probably the next step in their relationship, but she was married to Green Arrow. Her husband had the most dangerous job one could imagine, plus he was still damaged from years of torture and survival on an island that sounded like the living hell, so she wasn't sure a baby would fit into his plan.

"I know I'm not his real father but – " Walter started.

"You will be a great grandpa." Felicity interrupted him. She couldn't say anything negative, not to Walter. The thought of a grandchild seemed to amaze him and she wouldn't take that happiness away.

* * *

Felicity walked up and down and up and down. She had planned it all out, a perfect dinner, nice music, a little flirty flirt and then she would drop the bomb on him.

She bit her nails, a habit she used to have as a teenager and thought she'd overcome years ago, but well it was a difficult situation after all.

She placed her hands on her stomach. She hadn't felt this nervous, like ever. "Everything will be alright…he will understand and he will be happy…I wish you could say something to encourage your coward of a mother, Arrow Jr."

She looked at her watch, Oliver was already late. "Stupid, Oliver…" She mumbled to herself and sat down, tipping nervously with her toes. She was afraid she would lose all courage to tell him if he wouldn't show up any minute.

No one, apart from Walter knew about the pregnancy yet. Not even her baby-obsessed mother.

"Sorry, I'm late." Oliver said as he waltzed in. he quickly kissed her on the cheek and threw his jacket away.

"Fox thing?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't notice anything different about her. How was that again with pregnant women and their special glowing?

"Nope." He made himself a drink, he looked exhausted and she almost thought it would be a good reason not to tell him tonight. "One of the new guys at the club made a wrong order and suddenly we were out of ice and just chaos."

It was weird for Oliver to talk about his normal job for once. Being Green Arrow sometimes felt so much more real than being just Oliver Queen.

"But, everything's fine now?" she asked, whishing she could just drink some alcohol to relax her nerves.

"Yeah. Diggle and I managed to get some ice and I got Roy and Thea dealing with the club tonight." He smiled at her. "I just want to spend some time with you."

Felicity giggled nervously. "That's awesome. Just us. The two of us to be exactly, because that's all we are, two as in you and me, no third person."

Oliver chuckled. "I love it when you talk nonsense. So what's for dinner? I'm starving."

It was rare seeing him so relaxed and she hated to possibly stressing him out again. But it had to be done. "Oliver, I have to tell you something." That was never a good start.

He looked at her, his eyes big and curious and not knowing what was going on. Her courage was leaving her immediately. _Plan B… _she thought. "Actually I have a present for you." She smiled briefly and stood up.

His eyes were following her. He was rummaging around in his mind, hoping he didn't forget some kind of anniversary and that she expected a gift as well. He was horrible when it came to remembering things like that.

"Hope you like it…" she handed him a small package.

Oliver unwrapped it fast, still hoping he didn't forget anything.

He raised his eyebrow at the gift. He didn't expect anything, but that was clearly a surprise. "A green playsuit with a hood?"

She nodded, maybe a bit too eagerly. "They sell them now at the mall. Green Arrow merchandise."

Oliver laughed. "That is cool, but I would have more fun with an action figure. I don't think that suit fits me."

He didn't get it. Felicity couldn't believe how oblivious men could be sometimes, especially hers. "It is not meant for you."

"For whom then? Roy?" He laughed even louder. Oliver was in such a good mood, he didn't even realize Felicity looking more uncomfortable each second.

She took one last big breath. "Actually I was thinking we should add a new member to the team."

Oliver stopped laughing at looked at her with surprise. "What do you mean?"

She bit her nails again. Stupid habit. "I think our team needs a new member or rather it will have one, no matter what, exactly in eight months and one week from now on, that of course everything goes according to plan, but you know things can change, maybe he or she wants to join in a bit earlier or is late just like you always and –"

Oliver put his finger on her lips, silencing her. His face was white. He stared at her, his lips moving, but no sound came out.

She couldn't read his expression. Was he mad? Shocked? Even angry? She just wished he would say something to her. "Oliver?"

"Felicity, are you pregnant?" Suddenly he felt dumb asking this question, he already knew the answer, but he needed to hear the words.

"Yes." She confirmed.

He sat back. A thousands of emotions were running through him. He was shocked, because they never really talked about children. He was scared because of all the things he was, he never imagined him as a father. And of course he was happy. After being on his own for years, not trusting anyone, he never thought he would find the one person made for him, yet alone to start his own family one day.

"This is huge." He said.

She reached for his hand and carefully placed it on her stomach. "_I will be huge."_

A small smile covered his lips. He could tell from one look into her eyes that Felicity was excited. She seemed as scared as he was, but at the same time she seemed completely calm and in peace.

He leaned closer and kissed her softly on the lips. "A baby…." He whispered, not sure what that word even meant to him.

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his. "Or a walking six pack, we can't be sure."

* * *

Oliver's way to deal with stress and personal demons always required punching something. In this case the punching bag was Diggle or as Oliver called him 'sparring partner'.

Diggle had problems countering Oliver's attacks. His friend was on fire and that could only mean one thing. "What happened?" He asked out of breath.

Oliver didn't even think about talking and attacked even harder. His mind was racing. He couldn't find any clear thought inside of him, everything was too much. It was all too scary and too wonderful at the same time and he had no idea how to deal with it.

It was funny really. He overcame more struggles in the last years than some others in a whole life time and the one thing that should be the best thing in his life scared him to the core.

"Oliver!" Diggle shouted and caught his fist. "I'm your friend, not your dummy."

Oliver mustered his friend. He was covered in bruises. They trained together a lot, but they always tried to avoid hurting each other too much. "I'm sorry." He said.

Diggle handed him a bottle of water. "It's okay man, but what the hell is wrong with you? Fight with the Missus?"

Oliver shook his head. "The opposite." He wanted to talk to Diggle about it, but the words were harder to get out than he imagined.

Diggle raised an eyebrow. "Whatever it is, I haven't seen you like this in a long time."

He was concerned, of course he was concerned. A normal person would probably lash out a bit when he's upset, but Oliver was far away from normal. When he had a problem, he was dangerous.

"She's pregnant." Oliver said and actually speaking the words out loud felt stranger than anything he ever felt before.

"I need to sit down." Diggle stumbled backwards, his eyes never leaving Oliver's. he expected a lot, but not this.

Sure, if both of his best friends were a mere young married couple he would have expected them to produce some offspring soon and start a family, but the thing was they weren't a normal couple.

They were Green Arrow and his IT-Girl.

"Oliver that is…" What exactly was it? He remembered when his brother announced Carly's pregnancy all those years ago, he congratulated him, said it was amazing, a little miracle, the usual stuff, but with Oliver he had no idea. "It's great, I think. Is it great?"

Oliver chuckled. One the things he cherished most about John Diggle was, that the man simply got him. Any other friend of his would be excited for him, congratulate him, but Diggle could see his inner conflict.

"It should be, Dig. But honestly, I have no idea." Oliver leaned against the table and crossed his arms. "I mean look at me, I'm no father material."

Diggle stood up and lay his hand on Oliver's shoulder. Knowing Felicity, he was sure she was over the top excited and deserved a husband that would be equally happy about a new addition to the family. Looking at Oliver he saw more conflict than joy and he understood. He probably understood better than Oliver would ever guess. "Okay, I'm looking and do you know what I see? I see a good man, with his heart at the right place who is loved by an amazing woman, who has a family behind him and friends who support him, including myself." He wasn't a man for great lectures, but he was always honest and he believed in what he said.

Oliver smiled briefly, before his face turned dark again. "But you also see a damaged man. Someone who wakes up at night, screaming because he is haunted by nightmares and memories. A man who kills people, without even blinking." He clenched his fists. "How can I teach a kid about morals and goodness, when I'm…" He pointed at the stash were he kept his arrows. "When I'm _this._"

Diggle didn't know how to answer that question. "I don't know, but does it matter? You are a good guy Oliver, you proofed it more than once and maybe you should allow yourself and Felicity to be as happy as possible."

* * *

Felicity rushed into the lair. Her hair was messy and not even pinned up, she still wore one of Oliver's oversized shirts and her sweatpants. She took the evening of from bad guy hunting, wanted to drink some chocolate milk and reading one of the countless baby books her mother bought for her, but one call from Diggle and it all changed.

"Where is he?" She almost yelled.

Diggle softly grabbed her arm. "On the table. He's unconscious, but he will be okay. The bullet didn't hit any organs. He just lost a lot of blood."

Felicity ran over to Oliver's side. He lay on his back, breathing heavily. His right side was patched up, she could see where the bullet hit him just an hour ago.

Thea was sitting at her brother's side, holding his hand. Her eyes were red and puffy, she obviously cried. Roy sat calmly on Felicity's usual chair, looking straightforward.

"How?" she asked, softly caressing Oliver's cheek.

"There was a sniper, we had no idea he was there. We noticed him too late and Oliver got shot." Diggle explained, feeling horrible. "But he will live, thanks to the kid." He pointed at Roy. "He helped me saving him."

Felicity looked at Roy and mouthed a silent 'thank you', he gave her an acknowledging look.

"There was blood everywhere, it was horrible." Thea whispered. "I thought I was going to lose him."

Felicity was fighting with her tears. She saw Oliver hurt before, but it never hit her as hard as it did now. She put a hand on her stomach.

"Hey, he'll be okay." Diggle said again, noticing her little gesture.

"I know…I know…." Felicity answered, repeating the words like a mantra.

* * *

Oliver recovered slowly and Diggle put the hood on more often so no one would get suspicious. They hid the gun wound and the official story was that Oliver Queen had an accident and needed to recover and therefore won't be in public or the club so often.

Felicity took care for him as good as possible, but she was plagued by an uncertainty she never felt before.

"We need to talk." She finally got her courage together one evening and decided to address the major issue.

Oliver wasn't surprised, he expected the 'talk' to come sooner or later. He was no idiot, he watched her over the last couple of weeks and knew something was wrong.

"Oliver, I love you. I love you so much it consumes me to my very core and I can't breathe thinking I might lose you." She shot him a sad smile. "But nevertheless I always supported your decision to be that….hero. I always admired you for that and I would never ask you to drop the hood for good. I would never make you choose."

He just listened, didn't interrupt her. He knew where this was going anyways.

"But I can't think about my or your feelings alone anymore." She sat down in front of him and place his hand on her stomach. "There is a life growing inside. I want this child to meet his or her father. I don't want to be a single mom, explaining one day that daddy died to save the city….that's already the story we have to tell about Grandpa Queen." A part of her thought she might was being unfair. That she put him under too much pressure now, but they couldn't escape the truth. She was pregnant and he got shot, almost killed by some sniper.

"Felicity…I want to do the right thing. I want to be there for you, I want to be the father that the child deserves." Oliver had a lot of time to think about it. The only thought he had when the bullet hit him was Felicity and their unborn baby and that he needed to survive for them. "But I'm not sure, I can let go of the Arrow completely." He also knew that the city still needed him. Call it hero complex or whatsoever, but for Oliver it never truly felt like he chose the hood, but that the hood chose him.

Felicity closed her eyes and nodded. She never expected a different response. "I know, I told you I wouldn't make you choose." She stood up walking away.

"Where are you going?" Something inside of him started to panic. He was afraid he would lose her. That she would leave him instead of risking losing him to the hood.

"Over to Diggle's and Carly's place. I will stay there for the night and maybe for a few days. We both need time to think." It broke her heart to leave him like this, but she wasn't sure what she would do if they kept talking, dancing around each other, never coming to a conclusion.

* * *

Carly was working late and so it was on Diggle to take care of Felicity. He made her some tea and even tried to cook something for her, which didn't end so well.

He also worried about Oliver, but he couldn't be there for both of them at the same time. "He loves you. He will do everything to make you happy."

Felicity nipped at her cup. "I don't even know I want that. I mean I know what I said…but Green Arrow is such a huge part of him and I love that part as well…I don't want him to stop, no I mean I want him to and then I don't and that doesn't make any sense." She groaned and leaned back on the couch. "All I know is that I'm scared my kid will grow up without him."

Diggle softly rubbed her back. It was a messy situation. He understood Felicity's struggle. He watched his nephew missing his dad and he knew how much it pained Carly to see him growing up without him. But he also saw the other point. Oliver was Green Arrow and he needed it. And if Diggle was completely honest, he needed it as well. Their team gave him a family, a purpose he never thought he would find again and he wasn't ready to let go of that.

"I can go out with him more often, we could watch each other's backs even more carefully." He suggested.

Felicity smiled. "Maybe that is not enough. It didn't stop the sniper, right?"

Diggle was silent. He knew he was a good soldier and Oliver showed him a lot more useful tricks, but he also knew that he was somewhat long-established. He could never become a s_econd Arrow_.

"You two will find a way." He said.

Felicity snuggled against him. "All of us will, that's why we're a family."

* * *

"You called." Roy walked into the lair, eyeing Oliver suspiciously.

Oliver still wasn't fit enough to put the hood on again, but he started his training again, it helped him to think.

"Sit down." He gestured on the floor. Roy raised an eyebrow, but did as he said.

Oliver sat down in front of him and put a simple bowl of water between them. "Hit it." He said.

Now Roy was completely confused. "Are you nuts? Why would I hit water? The painkillers are doing you no good, man."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Hit the water, Roy. It's your first lesson."

"First lesson?" Roy asked and his face lit up. If that meant what he hoped it meant, he couldn't be any happier.

Oliver wasn't exactly happy about his decision, but he would do it for Felicity and their child. "I talked to Thea about it, because if one has to be okay with me putting you in danger, it has to be her. She agreed, but only if Diggle and I save your stupid ass from getting killed."

That was all Roy wanted to hear. He immediately started to hit the water, even if he had no idea why. "Thanks." He murmured.

Oliver stood up, he wanted to continue his own training.

He looked down on Roy and he reminded him of himself all those years ago on the island, when Slade and Shado taught him how to fight. The only difference was Oliver was forced by the circumstances to become a fighter, Roy chose to be one. Slade and Shado were forced to teach him, Oliver chose to become Roy's mentor.

* * *

Laurel sat down at their standard table at Carly's diner and waited for Oliver to come.

He was late as always, but Laurel stopped questioning him about it years ago.

"Sorry, I'm late." He said when he finally arrived. He gave her a quick hug and sat down. He really looked forward to having lunch with Laurel every other week and felt bad because he had to decline it for a few times now. But with Felicity being pregnant and Roy the most annoying student someone could wish for, he simply had no time.

"Your message said it was urgent." Laurel smiled. "What do you want to talk about?"

Oliver buried himself in the menu card, even if he pretty much knew it by heart. He told Laurel about his engagement on exact the same spot, now he was about tell her he was becoming a father.

"There is something I need to tell you….I want you to hear it from me and you know when the press gets something…I start babbling, Felicity is clearly rubbing off on me." He chuckled.

Laurel was still amazed by the man Oliver had become. It took her a while to see Felicity by his side and to accept that they were truly over for good this time, but she would always be thankful for the effect Felicity had on him.

"Just spill it out, Ollie. It can't be that bad." Laurel said.

"Felicity is pregnant." He said so fast, he wasn't even sure she heard it all.

Laurel was silent. She just stared at him. There he was Oliver Queen telling her Laurel Lance that his wife was expecting a baby. It felt like she was caught some surreal universe. She remembered that once upon a time ago, long before the island she always imagined a future like this with Oliver. Getting married, having kids, the whole thing. And now he was married and having a kid, but it wasn't with her.

She wasn't bitter or anything, no she was genuinely happy for him, but still a part of her would always wonder 'what if'.

"Ollie, that is wonderful. Congratulations!" she reached over the table and hugged him. "How is Felicity doing?"

"She is fine…more than that actually. We had a little rough patch, because I kind of freaked out, but it is fine now." Recruiting Roy wasn't probably what Felicity expected him to do, but he needed someone besides Diggle to rely on, on the field and who knew, maybe Roy could take over for good one day.

"You a father…who would have thought." She said.

"Not me." Oliver confessed. "I wish I could ask my dad for advice."

Laurel reached for his hand and squeezed it. "You can always ask Walter and Felicity's dad…on a second thought ask Walter, Mr. Smoak always looks like he wants to strangle you." She giggled.

Oliver was glad to have Laurel as a friend. She always knew how to make him feel better.

"What about your Mom? Heard something from her?" She asked.

Oliver shook his head. "No and I don't want to."

Laurel bit her lip. She still wished for the Queens to work their things out, but Moira was nowhere to be found and Oliver and Thea were both stubborn as hell, but maybe a baby could change it all.

"She would be proud of you." Laurel whispered.

* * *

Laurel knew it was probably a bad idea to begin with, but she had always been a person who liked to fix things.

So when she entered Tommy's office at the Merlyn Company she tried to act all confident, like she knew what exactly she was doing.

Tommy was surprised to see her. Ever since their break up they hadn't seen much of each other, it was too painful for both of them.

"What are you doing here?" He tried to hide is excitement, but ever since Oliver got married to that IT-Girl he secretly hoped they would get another chance to be together.

Laurel gulped. "We need to talk…about Oliver."

Tommy's face immediately darkened and Laurel was certain it was a bad idea. Meeting one ex to talk about another ex, especially if that ex is said other's ex's former best friend was too messed up to even think about it.

"What about _him?_" Tommy hissed. He was angry, disappointed and even a bit sad. Of course she came because of Oliver. It was always about Oliver.

Laurel knew the men were at odds, even though she never quiet discovered why, but the venomous sound in Tommy's voice surprised her.

She thought about going back. Apologizing for even coming and running off like nothing ever happened, but that was so unlike her. Plus, she promised herself if she couldn't help Oliver to fix his problems with his mother, she could at least try to bring Tommy back to him.

Tommy and Oliver had been friends even before Laurel knew them, they had always been together and she was sure Oliver needed him, especially now. Sure he had John Diggle, who seemed like a decent and good man, but still Tommy was the one who had always been there.

"Look, I know it's none of my business and I have no idea what exactly happened between the two of you, but this is going on for far too long." She started her statement, using her strict 'lawyer-voice'. "You two are friends, not enemies and whatever it is that's keeping you apart, work it out. You two need each other, you always needed each other." A part of her blamed herself for the boys falling out. She wasn't the exact reason, but she sure triggered a part of it.

Tommy sat back on his chair and turned around. He looked outside. The one thing he loved about his office was the spectacular view over the whole city. It calmed him down like nothing else.

"Laurel." He said as calm as possible and turned around again. "Oliver and I, we are nothing you can fix. Believe me it is not your fault we are at this place. It is not your job to help us." He tried his best not to yell at her, not to snap. It pained him to see that she obviously chose her friendship with Oliver over whatever connection they had, but then again Tommy broke her heart.

"I know it's not my place, but you lost your father, Ollie's Mom is somewhere in the world and you two have always been family." She had one last joker to play and if Tommy wasn't going to come around she would use it.

For Tommy it was almost hilarious that Laurel called them family. Sure, she had no idea that Oliver was the Arrow, that Oliver was responsible for his father's death, but the thought that she used his father as a pro-Ollie argument was kind of poetical to him.

"Oliver is becoming a father." Laurel said then, putting Tommy in some kind of shock. She knew it wasn't her place to tell, but then again, it would be all over the local news soon anyway.

Tommy couldn't say anything. His mind was racing. Oliver lost his father, because Malcolm had him killed. Then Tommy lost his father because Oliver killed him. More or less in self-defense and now Oliver was becoming a father himself.

What was it with all those father issues?

"His wife is pregnant…" He said slowly.

Laurel just nodded, confirming it once again.

It was ironical really. Tommy once gave up on Laurel, because he always thought that she and Oliver were supposed to be endgame. Then Oliver changed the rules. He started to date his IT-Girl, married her and now they were expecting a child.

Looking at Laurel now, gorgeous, lovely, perfect Laurel, he wondered what could have been if he had decided to trust in their relationship instead of making the choice for her.

Would they be married as well? Would they have a child on the way? Would he an Oliver meet up in some bar, complaining about their hormonal wives and already decide that their children would be best friends?

Maybe in some parallel universe. Because Tommy made the decision to break up with Laurel, like Oliver made the decision to kill Malcolm.

"You should go Laurel." He said, avoiding her gaze.

She sighed. "You know, maybe it is not worth it, the fighting I mean. Whatever Oliver did to you, I believe he had his reasons."

When Laurel was finally gone, Tommy couldn't hold it together anymore and started to cry. He hadn't cried since the night is father died and swore never to cry again, but it was too much, it hurt too much.

He was lonely and the problem was he couldn't exactly blame it on Oliver. Deep inside he always knew that Oliver didn't kill Malcolm for no reason. He was there the night, he heard his father's insane speech about how he wanted to 'save' the city, how he wanted to sacrifice a thousand innocent people to accomplish his 'mission'.

He saw Oliver fighting with him, trying to reason with him. He even saw his father overpowering his friend and aiming at him. Only that Oliver shot first.

He looked up. There was a picture of his father on the wall, he was smiling his typical business man smile and Tommy wanted to vomit. He loved that man and yet he hated him deeply. He once called Oliver a merciless killer, but the truth was, his father was ten times worse.

He always knew Oliver was right, but how could he betray his father's legacy like that? How could he be friends with his murderer?

The situation was beyond messy. He wanted to be a part of Oliver's new life. He wanted to get to know his wife, wanted to hang out with Thea and threaten her boyfriend, he wanted a chance with Laurel and he wanted to be cool Uncle Tommy for the baby, but all of that was impossible.

* * *

Felicity walked back to her office, well technically it was Walter's office but he was on vacation, so it was her office for now.

After lots of discussions the Queen family decided that if Walter wasn't there to be head of the company Felicity was the best possible choice. She knew how to handle the people, was surprisingly good with making deals and far better than Oliver could have ever been.

She wasn't comfortable at first being the boss or rather substitute boss, but she grew into the chair.

Still, she needed to go to the IT-Department once a day to make sure her computers were all still intact and working.

After that she usually got a decaf and went back to the office. She liked it there, it was big and bright and calm.

Oliver insisted everyday for her to stay home, since she was already six months pregnant, but if she was being honest she liked it to have some hours to herself on the day.

Oliver was sweet, but so over the top protective that he was slightly getting on her nerves. Diggle and Roy were no better. When they started to make the Queen mansion baby secure, she actually thought about throwing them all out.

Thea on the other hand was a bless. She listened to her complains, went shopping with her and mostly, she still treated her like a normal person.

She opened the office door, confused that she hadn't locked it up, like she always did when she left. When she entered the big chair behind the desk was turned around.

"Walter?" She asked. "Didn't expect you to be home yet. How's your sister?"

The chair turned around and Felicity dropped her coffee. There was no Walter, but the last person she ever expected.

"Mrs….Mrs. Queen…"she stuttered.

Moira Queen was looking surprised at the young woman in front of her. "Do I know you dear?"

Felicity tried to calm her breath, stress wasn't good for the baby, but how in hell should she be calm when Moira Queen just reappeared?

"I'm Felicity, we met at the hospital when Walter was rescued." She explained quickly. Wherever Moira must have been over the last couple of months, she clearly didn't catch up on the Starling City news or she would have immediately recognized her as Oliver's wife.

"Right." Moira said, collected but obviously as surprised as Felicity. "I just came back to the city and was looking for Walter. Can you tell me where he is?"

"Uhm…" Felicity's hands were shaking. She wasn't even sure how Moira got inside. Oliver made it very clear when his mother left that should she ever return, he was to be informed first and she was not to be let inside of Queen Industries. "He is on vacation, visiting his sister."

Was it okay to give her that kind of information? Felicity wasn't sure.

Moira sighed. "Oh…I hoped I could talk to him first."

First meant that she was also back to talk to Oliver and Thea and Felicity knew exactly that Oliver wouldn't react well to seeing his mother again. Suddenly she felt dizzy, it was too much stress after all.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Mrs. Queen I have to sit down." She said, supporting herself against the desk.

Moira looked at the young woman, just now she realized he swollen tummy. "Oh God, dear." She said and rushed to Felicity's side. "You are pregnant." She helped her on the chair behind the desk and got her some water from the water cooler Walter had.

"Thank you, Mrs. Queen." It felt weird calling Moira 'Mrs. Queen' since Felicity was a 'Mrs. Queen' herself now.

Moira softly touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I frightened you." She looked really shaken up, Felicity felt sorry for her. She always did, but of course that was a topic her husband was too stubborn to talk about.

"It is okay, thank you." She smiled briefly at her mother-in-law who actually had no idea they were related.

"Which month?" Moira asked.

"The sixth. Actually almost seventh." She answered quickly, being too scared to start babbling and talk about other stuff Moira probably shouldn't get to know, at least according to Oliver.

"What are you doing in Walter's office?" Moira asked then.

Before Felicity could answer, the door opened and Walter's secretary peeked inside. "Mrs. Queen? Mr. Queen just arrived." She announced.

Felicity's eyes widened as she looked at Moira.

"Does my son already know I'm here?" she asked confused.

So she really had no idea that Oliver got married while she was away. _Well, that'll change in a minute…_ Felicity thought nervously.

Both women stared at the door, Felicity nervously, biting her nails again and Moira just looked anxiously.

When the door opened again and Oliver walked inside, the earth seemed to stop moving for both of them.

"Hey, I was thinking we could have lunch –" He said cheerfully, until he discovered his mother. "Mom…" he said in a shock.

"Oliver…" Moira walked towards him, wanted to touch him, but he only jerked away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice strong and cold.

Moira didn't expect a warm welcome, but it confused her that the secretary announced him to her and he seemed to be clueless about her appearance. "I came to see you and Thea and Walter…I missed you." She said sincerely.

Oliver shook his head. "Why didn't you just come home?"

"Why did you come here, if you didn't know I was here?" Moira countered the question.

He looked over her shoulder, his eyes immediately connecting with Felicity's. "You look pale."

"Oliver, what are you talking about?" Moira asked, when she realized that he wasn't talking to her anymore.

He walked straight up to the young woman, who was still sitting in Walter's chair. Moira remembered, Oliver once introduced her as a friend.

"Why do you look so pale?" He asked her, kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm fine." She said, smiling at him.

"No, you're not. You're stressed and stress is not good. That's what the doctor said and Carly and what Thea goggled." Oliver was panicking. Felicity never thought her husband slash superhero could panic so easily, but over the last couple of months he went from extreme careful to hyper-annoying-careful.

He researched everything he could about a pregnancy, if he had the chance he would have had her watched 24/7 and he saw a danger in everything.

"Oliver, seriously I'm ok. I felt a bit dizzy which is kinda understandable since your mother just popped up in Walter's office, don't you think?" She hoped she didn't sound too harsh, but she had no control over her emotions anymore.

Oliver just sighed in relief, as long as she was able to snap at him, everything was fine. "Call Diggle, he can get you home."

Felicity lay her hand on Oliver's cheek, briefly ignoring Moira. "You are impossible." She said softly.

He shrugged. "That makes two of us."

Moira wasn't sure what exactly she was watching, clearly not two friends talking. But she couldn't be Oliver's girlfriend right? No, that woman was pregnant and Moira remembered that she saw a wedding ring on her finger when handed her the water.

"Oliver, can we talk, please?" she said again.

Oliver looked over to his mother and gave her a quick nod. He then helped Felicity on her feet, guiding her to the door. "Call Diggle." He said again. "And when you're home please tell Thea Mom is back and rest and if you still feel dizzy call a doctor or –"

Felicity pressed her lips on Oliver's shutting him up and causing Moira's jaw to basically drop.

"Stop worrying and bring me some ice cream when you get home." She leaned closer to him. "You can do it…you can face her and everything will be alright." She whispered into his ear.

Oliver took a deep breath. "Yeah…I love you." He said as she left the office.

"I don't understand…." Moira mumbled confused. "This woman is married and pregnant and you just…."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Have you been living under a rock, Mom?" He raised his hand, showing her his wedding ring. "Felicity is my wife."

"Your wife…" Now it was Moira who needed support from the desk. "So the child is actually –"

"Mine." Oliver finished the sentence and he couldn't hide a brief, proud smile. He was still scared and worried, but he finally came to terms with being a parent soon. The training with Roy was going well and even if he still continued his work as Green Arrow, he tried to never enter a real danger zone without back up. He was ready to take on his knew responsibility and genuinely happy and excited.

Moira stared at her son, suddenly having a hard time recognizing the man in front of her. This wasn't the Oliver she lost to the island, that wasn't the Oliver she got back and it wasn't the Oliver she lost to her own lies. This man was different yet again, she just couldn't figure out how.

"I guess I missed a lot…my son getting married, a grandchild…" Moira was perplexed. She expected that things would have changed, but clearly not that much. She thought Oliver would be back with Laurel by now, engaged in the best case scenario and that Thea maybe got a tattoo or something, but not this.

"It is your own fault." Oliver said, his voice cold again. "How can you expect us to ever forgive you? You worked together with Malcolm Merlyn who had our father killed. You let him abduct Walter. You almost caused the destruction of the Glades."

Moira's hands were shaking, there were no words to tell her son how sorry she was. She already tried to tell him before she left. She told him she had no other choice, she needed to protect him and Thea, but all of it was for nothing, Oliver refused to hear it.

"I want to make amends. I don't want to lose your or your sister for good." Her voice was trembling, tears were running down her cheeks. She already missed so much. She didn't see her daughter graduate from High School. She wasn't their when her son got married.

"Maybe it's too late for that." Oliver said, but this time his voice was filled with emotions. He was sad seeing his mother like that. He missed her everyday and he wished he could let her back in, to let her be a part of their lives, but he was afraid to trust her again.

"Let me try, please. Just dinner, you and me and Thea and we talk about everything." Moira begged.

Oliver wasn't sure what to answer her. So he ask himself what Felicity or Diggle would advice him in such a situation. "Tomorrow night at the mansion, just the three of us, your last chance." He said and walked out.

* * *

Awkward wasn't even the word to describe the dinner Oliver and Thea had with Moira. All of them were silent, just eating their food and that despite the intention of talking things out.

"Where is your lovely wife tonight?" Moira asked Oliver, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"She is meeting her parents." He answered stiffly. He didn't want to talk to Moira about Felicity, in fact he still wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to Moira at all.

"Thea, what about you? Still dating that young man from the Glades?" She smiled at her daughter.

Thea slammed her fork on the plate. "What is this? You came back to talk about our love life?" she yelled at her mother. "You betrayed us, you betrayed dad and you had Walter kidnapped!"

Oliver grabbed his sister's arm. "Thea…"

She pulled back. "No! Don't Thea me, Ollie. Just because she says she is sorry and plays house with us doesn't change what she has done!"

Moira couldn't agree more. Her daughter was right and there was nothing she could do to change the past. Her mistakes would haunt her forever.

"You are right, Thea. I can't change what I've done, but I'd like to start over, with you and with your brother. I want us to be a family again."

Thea laughed hysterically. "You want us to be a _family _again? You killed our f_amily_!" She stood up, almost kicking her chair away. "It took us about three years to get back on our feet, years you were doing God knows what in the big wide world!" she hissed. "I don't need you, I have a family. I have a brother and Walter and Roy and Felicity and Diggle. They would never do to me what you did."

She turned around before she started to cry. She didn't want her mother to see her tears. "I can't do this anymore." She sobbed and stormed out of the room.

Moira looked after her daughter, feeling heartbroken once again.

Oliver sighed. "That went well." He understood Thea one hundred percent and he would never urge her to be even in the same room as their mother again, but he promised himself and to Felicity, he would at least hear her out.

"Leaves us. Talk, say what you want to say and we'll see if I walk out on you again." He tried to keep his feelings hidden. He didn't want to be vulnerable, not in front of someone who hurt him so deeply.

"I can never apologize enough for what I did. It was wrong…but I felt trapped. Malcolm he…he threatened me, threatened our family and I saw no other way as to do what he said. I never intended for you or your sister or Walter to get involved." Moira said almost the same words a few years ago, when she tried to explain her actions for the first time.

The last time they talked, Oliver refused to listen. He refused to let her get to him and couldn't accept any of her apologies, but now having a kid on the way himself he started to reconsider his decisions.

"Mom, I can't promise you I will ever be able to forgive you or that Thea will come around. But I understand you had your reasons, we all did things we like to forget." He told her. "It will take a while and I can't go back to where we once were, but I'm willingly to give you a chance."

Moira's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't sure if she heard correctly. "You let me be a part of your life again?" She needed to hear it again.

Oliver nodded, very slowly. "Yes. But only under my terms."

She didn't care for the terms, her son was giving her chance and she wasn't going to mess it up again.

* * *

Tommy hid behind his desk. All lights were out and he could barely see in the darkness. How did this happen? How did he end up in a situation like this?

His work day was good so far. He made a new deal, had a nice lunch and now it was already in the middle of the night, he had no idea where his security guards were and the building was invaded by strange men with guns.

"Come out to play…." He heard a male voice saying.

Tommy gulped. There was no way he could defend himself against an armed man.

"Are there you are!" Another man grabbed him from behind, pulling him up at his collar. He wore a black ski mask, how very original.

Tommy closed his eyes as the man pushed his gun against his chest. He hoped the police would come in time to rescue him or that _he _would appear out of nowhere.

"Bye, bye Merlyn Jr." The man said spiteful.

Then there was silence, Tommy waited for the shot but it didn't came.

"What's going on?" The second man yelled.

Tommy opened his eyes. Arrows were flying around, distracting the men, but strangely none of them hit their targets.

"Drop this man, if you want to live." A voice said. Tommy's eyes fell on the dark figure in the hood, but something was off. The height didn't match with Oliver's and even in the darkness he could see that the hood wasn't his usual green, but dark red.

"You have to give us some more, Robin Hood." A third man appeared behind the hood and put his arms around him, squashing him.

The hood struggled, but couldn't free himself.

Tommy watched his former friend in horror. What was going on with Oliver.

"Where were we, little Merlyn?" The man in front of Tommy asked.

"I could ask you the same question." A voice appeared from behind the man and in a split of a second, the man was unarmed, unconscious and Tommy free.

He breathed heavily as he watched a second hood, this time clearly a green one speeding through the room, easily defeating the other man and freeing the guy in red.

"What the hell was that?" It was clearly Oliver yelling.

Tommy looked around, everyone except for him and the red hood were unconscious.

"I heard about the break in, you weren't there and someone had to take care of it!" The other man snapped back.

Oliver shook his head. "Are you out your mind? When I'm not there, the _someone _to take care of a situation is Diggle. Not you."

Tommy wasn't sure if he should say something or not. He was way too fascinated with the scene in front of him.

The other guy moaned. "Stop treating me like a child. I've been training for months, I'm ready!"

Oliver picked up his arrows. "Then stop acting like a child. You are not ready and you proofed that just fine. You could have gotten yourself killed and Tommy in the process." He pointed at his ex best friend.

The red hood looked away. "I don't need your lectures." He murmured.

Oliver actually chuckled. "Right. I wish I could give you detention or something like that."

Tommy was surprised, did Oliver actually crack a joke while wearing the hood? He seemed much more relaxed than the last time he watched him as Green Arrow.

"Be a good boy Roy and tie up the bad guys before the police gets here and call Thea, she's probably scared out of her mind." He said before he turned his attention to Tommy.

Roy mumbled something neither of them could understand and walked away, pulling one of the men behind him.

"You okay?" Oliver asked, pulling the hood aside.

Tommy nodded. "Was that Thea's boyfriend?" He asked, not knowing what to think about that new revelation.

"Yes…and he is a pain in the ass." Oliver answered.

It was actually hard to believe for Tommy that Oliver had a new sidekick. He knew Mr. Diggle worked with him and that his wife, Felicity, was part of the team, but since when was Thea on the secret and what did her boyfriend do with Oliver?

Oliver saw the confusion in Tommy's face. "Long story short. Thea and Roy found out, he wanted in, I said no, I got shot, Felicity panicked and here we are…I'm training my very own sidekick."

Imagine Oliver as some kind of teacher was pretty hard for Tommy, but then again, imagine him as a deadly fighter wasn't exactly easy either.

A part of Tommy even felt a bit jealous. Of course he could never do what Oliver did, his moral didn't allow it, but he wondered why Oliver never asked him to be a part of the team.

"Where have you been?" Tommy asked then instead.

"Mending fences between Thea and Mom. Any kind of contact ends in a disaster right now." He explained briefly, sounding exhausted.

Tommy heard about Moira's return, he was on the edge of calling Oliver to know how he was doing, but he stopped himself.

Ever since his talk with Laurel he couldn't stop thinking about what was lost to him.

"Oliver!" Roy stormed back into the room.

"What? Did the men get away?" He asked.

Roy shook his head, ignoring his mentor's annoyed question. "Talk to Thea." He passed his phone on to him.

Oliver hoped it was really important, he could already hear the sirens of the police cars coming nearer and they needed to get out as soon as possible.

"Please tell me you didn't set Mom on fire." He said.

"_Shut up and get your ass home! It's three weeks early, but we were talking and Mom was impossible and then there was this puddle and Felicity looked all shock and Diggle is getting the car and she is screaming and hating on you and do you get what I'm saying?"_

Oliver nearly dropped the phone. He knew what his sister was talking about, but he wasn't prepared for it. Like she said, he was supposed to have three weeks to make a perfect plan and to be ready.

"I…I…I'm on my way." He stuttered, looking at Roy who seemed as helpless as he felt.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Baby…" Oliver said. "Baby now…hospital…."

"Shit, he is in some kind of shock." Roy said amused. "Earth to Ollie, we have to change clothes and get to the hospital before your sister kills us both."

Oliver nodded and looked more like a robot then a man. He was scared. Nothing scared him as much as the very thought of becoming a father and the possibility that something could go wrong and he could lose Felicity.

"Your wife is in labor?" Tommy asked, just getting another nod.

"Okay, we need to get our clothes and catch a cab. Got that?" Roy loved taking charge for once.

"Yeah…but getting back to the club takes time." Oliver said.

Tommy scratched the back of his head. He still wasn't sure how he felt about Oliver, but he wanted to help. "I have some spare suits in the office, you can borrow one and I drive you." He offered, surprising Oliver.

"Thanks, Tommy. That means a lot." He said. "Roy, get back to the club, change and we'll meet at the hospital."

Roy nodded and disappeared through the halls.

Oliver quickly changed into one of Tommy's work suits. They didn't want to wait for the police to come, so Tommy called his secretary to tell him what happened.

"Ready?" Tommy asked Oliver as they sat in the car.

"No idea." He replied.

* * *

"Where is Oliver?" Felicity screamed in pain and squeezed Diggle's hand as much as possible.

"I have no idea. Felicity that actually hurts." He complained.

"Shut up, John! Try to squeeze a human out of your body and then tell me what hurts!" She was angry, excited and worried because her husband wasn't there. Gladly her mother wasn't there either, she and her father were visiting an aunt in Coast City.

"Felicity!" Oliver ran inside of the room and Diggle never felt more relieved before.

"Thank God you're here. She is all yours." He kissed Felicity's forehead and clapped Oliver on the back before he left the hospital room.

"I'm here, I'm here." Oliver whispered, kissing here softly.

"I can't do this…." Felicity yelled. "We'll never have sex again."

Oliver saw everything around him in a blur. He had no idea how he ended up in this room. It felt so unreal watching his _wife _giving birth to their _child. _

All those years on the island and he never imagined to have a family of his own one day.

* * *

Diggle leaned against the wall in the waiting room, while Moira walked up and down. Walter was busy ignoring her and drinking one cup of coffee after the other. Thea was half-asleep against Roy's shoulder.

To Diggle's surprise, Tommy decided to stay with them and wait for the newest member of the Queen family to arrive.

"Hey!" Laurel walked inside the waiting room. "Sorry, I couldn't make it earlier. Any news yet." She asked.

"Nope, actually having a child seems to be a looonnnggg process." Thea yawned.

Laurel looked around and when she spotted Tommy, her face lit up. "Didn't expect you here." She sat down next to him.

"Yeah….me neither." He whispered.

Laurel grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm glad you're here."

They shared a brief smile, but were interrupted when Oliver walked into the room, holding a tiny pink bundle in his arms. "Hey guys." He said calmly. He looked exhausted, but happy.

"This Allison, she likes to meet you." His voice was trembling as she showed friends and family his newborn daughter.

"Ollie she is so cute!" Thea exclaimed, "I could eat her up!"

Roy lay his arm around Thea and smiled.

Walter actually wiped a few tears away and Moira barley held it together. "She is perfect, Oliver." She said.

"Why Allison?" Laurel asked.

"She is named after Felicity's grandmother." Oliver explained, his eyes never leaving his daughter. "Actually her full name is Allison Sarah Queen." He whispered into Laurel's ear.

Laurel covered her mouth with her hand. "Thank you." She whispered back.

"John…" Oliver then said to Diggle. "You want to hold her?"

Diggle gulped. It has been a long time since he held a baby in his arms. "I…of course."

Oliver laughed lightly. "Come on sweetheart, meet your Uncle Dig, he's your godfather you know. And I'm sure he will spoil you."

Diggle stared at Oliver. "Godfather?" He asked.

Oliver put his hand on John's shoulder. "If you want to."

Diggle nodded. It was one of the best gifts someone ever gave to him. "Yes."

"Oliver." Tommy kept his distance, he didn't want to interrupt the little family.

"You stayed." Oliver stated, leaving little Allison a moment with his family. "Thank you."

Tommy smiled, seeing his friend holding his daughter changed something inside of him. It maybe was clichéd, but a miracle like that could open your eyes. "We have a long way to go, but I'm willing to try." He reached out his hand and hoped it wouldn't be too late.

Oliver took his hand. "Me too."

* * *

Felicity lay in her bed and smiled. She was tired, but she refused to sleep. All she wanted to do was looking at her perfect little baby in her arms.

"She is so beautiful." She kissed her daughter's forehead and rested her head against Oliver's chest. "She looks a lot like you."

He softly stroke Allison's tiny, rosy cheeks. "I can't believe we made that." He was still in awe. His life had been one big mess ever since he stranded on that island, but one look at that little miracle in Felicity's arms and he knew it was worth it.

"I'm thankful for the island." He said.

Felicity eyed him curiously. "Why's that?"

He pressed both them closer against him. "Because without, we wouldn't be here."

* * *

Felicity walked up and down in the lair, trying to calm down her screaming baby. "It's okay Ally, everything is fine. I know getting teeth hurts, but you're a brave girl you can do it."

Diggle sat in front of the computer, looking at the screen, smiling to himself. "After all, she is a little Girl Arrow."

Felicity giggled and kissed her daughter. "Tough as nails, just like Daddy."

"What about me?" Oliver walked inside, followed by Roy.

"Find us any bad guys to kick ass?" Roy asked, almost too excited for Oliver's taste.

Felicity handed Allison to Oliver and leaned over her computer. "A bank robbery, with about ten hostages, but to be honest the kidnappers look kinda dump and unorganized."

Oliver played with his daughter's little fingers, she smiled at him. "Guess Daddy and Uncle Roy have a job to do." He kissed her forehead and place her back into Felicity's arms.

"Get dressed Roy." He ordered and put his speakers into his ear. "Dig, you tell us where to go?" he asked.

Diggle nodded. "Sure."

Felicity kissed him on the lips. "Be careful and don't be late for dinner, we promised Tommy and Laurel we would be in time…for once."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Of course, I tell the kidnappers, I have a double date to go to."

Felicity smiled. "Good and now get your ass out there and put the fear of God into them."

Oliver chuckled and made his way outside with Roy right behind him. It turned out, having a family and saving the city could work after all.


End file.
